The Death of the Parties
by BLONDEMOMENTSWAGG
Summary: Well, sinece I don't really like sumarizing things I'm just going to say Read It! And tell me what you think it's my first one that I'm posting!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thinking Gibbs wouldn't care if he was late for work Tony took a detour to Savannah's house. Immediately he had regretted his choice in his car he had got the night before, his convertible is brand new but didn't have a top like some. It is a 2009 Cherry Red Ford. When he got to Savannah's house at zero seven-hundred (7:00AM), he thought she was still asleep. But after she heard Tony come in, she immediately got her gun that sits next to her bed. Assuming she was a burglar of some sort, Tony pulled out his gun and quickly cleared the apartment, except for her room.

"Savannah! Savannah!" He called out into the apartment.

"Oh, Tony, it's just you. I thought someone was trying to..." Her voice faded after that she didn't want to discuss part of her childhood with Tony. Not today.

"Trying to what?" He asked carefully and curiously.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Her eyes were filling with tears now. Just as Tony was trying to calm her down and comfort her, the building across the street blew up into flames and gun shots were coming out if it.

"Get down!" He yelled at Savannah somewhat pushing her down. As he got up, he tripped and fell trying to get to the street.

Running back he remembered that he forgot he wanted to ask Savannah something before he left.

"Savannah...who...lived...there?" He managed to get out gasping for breath.

"I don't know. Some marine, I think."

Aww Great! Tony thought... Now he's late for work, and a case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Tony got to the crime scene, Gibbs immediately asked him, "Dinozzo, where the heck you been?

The only response Tony could think of was the one excuse he was dating Jeanne...

"Sorry boss had another dentist appointment." He said with his voice shaking.

Gibbs just smiled and nodded because he knew he had another girlfriend that he cares about, "Just like Jeanne when you were with Jeanne." He thought.

"DiNozzo, pictures. Ziva get the witness statements. McGee gather the evidence." Gibbs demanded.

"On it boss." They all said at once.

"So who's the girl?" asked McGee.

"What do you mean probie?"

"I mean, that's the same excuse you used for being late and missing work when you were with Jeanne. So who's the girl?"

"If you must know Agent McGee, her name is none-of-your-business." Tony snapped back at him.

"McGee! DiNozzo! Less talking more working!"

"Gibbs!" Ziva called.

"Comin'!" Gibbs called back.

"There were no witnesses, so I went down and talked to the neighbors in the building next door they said that they didn't know who lived there but they did know they were having a party all night. At about zero seven hundred, gun shots started and then a fire."

"If there were no witnesses and a fire how did our marine survive?"

"Do we have a cause and time yet Duck?"

"No not yet Jethro, it seems that there are no exit wounds or gunshot holes. There is no liver either. He must have had it removed. I will be able to tell you more when I get him back to autopsy" Ducky said.

"Whattya got for me Abs?" Gibbs said as he handed her a Caf-Pow.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well, you gotta have something."

"Today, I don't McGee didn't give me anything, no fingerprints, no tire prints, no nothing!"

"McGee, why didn't you give Abby anything?" Asked Gibbs when he went back up to his team.

"Everything was destroyed in the fire."

"Boss. My girlfriend," DiNozzo sounded as if he wanted to puke because he didn't want to tell them about it. "My girlfriend, Savannah, lives across the street, she doesn't know who all lived there, but she did know a marine did. At about zero seven hundred, I heard gun shots and told her to get down and I immediately took out my gun, from instincts. And then after that I ran over to the crime scene and that's basically why I was late."

"Gee DiNozzo, why didn't you ,,ention thate earlier?" Asked Gibbs.

"Well, Boss, you know I don't like to talk about my, love life." Replied DiNozzo, as Gibbs hit him in the back of the head.

"Boss, our victim's name is Petty Officer Randall Brandoff." Ziva said before he left.

"Whattya got Duck?" Asked Gibbs when he arrived in autopsy.

"Ahhh well Jethro, our petty officer died from poison. A gun shot that didn't appear because of the fire that burnt over the hole. The bullet entered through the chest, then went up an arterie, and lodged there. I sent the bullet up to Abby. Although, the poison just started killing him whenever he got shot, whoever killed our petty ifficer, wanted him dead for sure."

"Well Duck, isn't that why you shoot a person, because you want them dead?" Gibbs said with a wink.


End file.
